Throwing Cupids Arrow
by Tsunasawadalover
Summary: AU Hibari Kyoya has never known love, neither has Tsuna. When the two meet by chance, they hit it off. Then they become closer and they both secretly fall hard for each other. Will they end up together? Eventual 1827 Summary changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hibari Kyoya wasn't one for love. With his parents barely present throughout his life he never really knew what love felt like. So when a certain brunette came into his life a fine sunny day, he was surprised he fell for a herbivore nicknamed "Dame-Tsuna". The brunette is obviously Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari doesn't know this foreign feeling he had for the brunette. He would feel jittery whenever he saw him. When the brunette spoke, it was so angelic yet so hard to come by. Hibari didn't expect the herbivorous feelings to be returned, but secretly, they were.

Tsuna was alone in the world. No one liked him that much. Where ever he was at school, he would get teased constantly. The teachers didn't even stop them either. He was only good at one thing at school, art.

His paintings are amazing. Whenever his lives get too much, he paints picture that he's sells for his school fees. He has a side job that pays him extra secretly for his apartment. It's not as if he isn't good. He goes by the name Vendetta* when he sells his paintings and wears a mask to hide his identity. No one knows his identity.

Until a day a skylark and a brunette meet.

* * *

This day was like any other day. Hibari was going around Namamori and biting to death anyone who dares disturb the peace. He was going around a bend when someone ran into him. He wore a mask that was like Anonymous' mask. It had fell off when he landed on the ground from the collision.

Hibari looked down to the person and looked into wide honey coloured eyes.

"U-um, I-I'm sorry. I was in a bit of a hurry." The boy stuttered nervously.

"Hn. What's your name?" Hibari asked looking down at the boy.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short, or Dame-Tsuna as everyone likes to call me." Tsuna said sullenly.

"I see. You're quite famous around school." This made Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

"It's not like I try to be like that." Tsuna protested.

"Hn. I'm sure."

"I better get home though. I'm sorry for knocking into you." Tsuna bowed and started to leave. He was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Why were you running?"

"Oh, haha. I'm a painter and I owed money to a pain shop but I told them that I already paid it. They wouldn't believe me though." Tsuna looked dejected. "So, when I walked in with my mask on, they asked me to take it off. I couldn't because there was a regular customer of mine there. He knows me as Vendetta. Nobody knows who Vendetta is and what he looks like until now. You're the first person to know."

"I don't believe you. How can you, who's good at nothing in school, be as good a painter as Vendetta?" Hibari scoffed at him.

"Well, it's true. If you don't believe me come to this address," Tsuna dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Hibari. "Tomorrow." Tsuna huffed and walked away, putting his mask back on while he walked.

* * *

The skylark walked up the street towards the apartment building at 5:30 in the afternoon. he saw some people roughing up the manager of the apartment building. Thinking nothing of the consequences, Hibari made quick work of disposing of the thugs. When Hibari was done, he called Kusakabe and the police came. Then Hibari got directions where Tsuna lived and walked away as if nothing happened.

Upon entering the floor, Hibari was struck at how run-down it looked. He walked towards one that looked worse off then the others with the number of 1827 on it. He knocked and waited for the door to open.

"Hello, Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted cheerfully. Tsuna let Hibari in and went into the kitchen to make some tea for him.

The skylark drifted over to the back wall. It was decorated with canvases filled with colour that made astounding pictures. The paints melding together perfectly and imperfectly, yet it all made sense and fit into a beautiful tragedy of the picture.

"Ah, that's mine. It's signed as Vendetta though." Tsuna said as he entered with the tea for both of them.

"It's very good, but how do I know you're not just taking credit in his work when, in reality, you bought it." Hibari said skeptically.

"Well, I could paint one right now if you want? It's easy to do since when ever I paint I'm irritated and can't stand living. So I paint, it's therapeutic to me." Smiling up at Hibari, Tsuna walked back to where his studio was located.

Rolling up the sleeves to his black long sleeved shirt, Tsuna put on a smock and got his paint supplies out. Tsuna thought for a second and then got to work on painting a picture as tragic and beautiful as always

Tsuna always painted about tragedy. Maybe it was his background of having no parents and living in an orphanage, where he was, and still is, bullied constantly for, or how he was always alone. But Tsuna could never paint something happy until he was happy himself. Which was very rare.

So when Tsuna was done painting, Hibari was in awe about how good the painting was and the tragedy it portrayed. The painting was about a young mother standing over her child, protecting it from an oncoming car. That one moment that was captured, was tragically beautiful.

"I'm convinced." Hibari stated. He was starting to like Tsuna more and more.

"Good, I hope I can get a good price for this one. I'm running low and I need to pay rent and go grocery shopping." Tsuna mumbled to no one in particular.

"I thought that your father sent you money." Hibari asked curious.

"He does but it goes towards my school fund I have set aside. I want to get into an art university so I have to save up now or I'll never afford it."

"Hn." Was all Hibari said as he walked out of the studio. Tsuna decided to leave the cleaning up for later as he didn't want to jeep Hibari waiting, Tsuna was a slow cleaner.

"Hibari-san, shouldn't you be going home now? It's already late." Tsuna said as he noticed how late it was. It was already 8:30 and they had school tomorrow.

"You're right. Thank you for your hospitality." Hibari walked over to the door and slipped his shoes on.

"It was fun Hibari-san. Thank you for coming over." Tsuna bowed slightly as Hibari closed the door behind him and went to his own apartment.

* * *

Tsuna walked to school by himself as usual. He was an hour early since if he went to school at a reasonable time he would not make it there until he was late avoiding people.

School was uneventful as usual. He never got called on and he wasn't bullied as much. People chose to ignore him a lot more than not so he was a little happy in that fact. But there was a gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away, it got worse as school wore on.

Tsuna waited for most of the people to leave so the hallways would be less crowded. Tsuna hated people for one reason: they never respected him. So Tsuna was used to going home late, almost dark. It didn't bother him at all in fact.

That meant that the roads were less crowded when he walked home, save the few random people hurrying home before dark for dinner. Tsuna didn't need to rush. Tsuna wasn't scared. He never got hurt by anyone else if he walked home this late at night, until now that is.

Tsuna was walking home on the same route he took everyday. Nobody really came here and Tsuna could easily speed up if somebody did. So Tsuna was walking when somebody suddenly grabbed him from behind. A hand going to his mouth and an arm snaking around his waist to prevent him from escaping.

A muffled scream came out of Tsuna as he tried to look back in fear. Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt the assailant draw something out of his pocket. It was a rag dripping with chloroform.

Taking his hand off Tsuna's mouth, he quickly pressed it down on Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna gasped at the coldness that was radiating off the cloth, then he felt his vision ebbing away.

_Oh no. _The brunette thought as he slumped into the mans grasped.

* * *

**For what Vendetta means, it means vengeance in Italian. The reason why I chose this is because Tsuna secretly wants to be recognized as good at something. He barely shows his potential in art class but is still the top of the class.**

**Well, here I am again with another Fan fiction. I don't know how long this will be but hopefully I can make it more than a two shot.**

**This is going to be an 1827 story and I hope to be able to make the story more romantic as it goes along. SO if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask but if they concern spoilers then that would be an answer that'll be vague.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The news about Tsuna's disappearance took 2 days to reached Hibari, he hadn't shown up at school. The Skylark, worried for his new found friend, sent someone over to his apartment to make sure Tsuna was okay. That was obviously not the case.

Despite being a horrible student, Tsuna was never late nor missed any class, even if he was sick. So it struck Hibari as weird as Tsuna was no where to be found. He found out soon enough though as one of his subordinates found a note in Tsuna's apartment addressed to him

* * *

A underling of Hibari's was sent to Tsuna's apartment to find him. He was really curious as to why his boss had so much interest in Dame-Tsuna but kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to get bitten to death.

So as the underling walked into the apartment, courtesy of the manager, he saw a shocking sight. Paintings were ripped from the walls and strewn across the floor, none were ripped though. The small amount of furniture that was in it, was flipped over. Upon closer inspection, the whole house was like this, yet nothing was broken. There was a note taped to the door of Tsuna bedroom.

Not wanting to get bitten to death for opening the letter, the underling ran as fast as he could back to the reception room. Panting, reached the door and threw it open. He looked quite frantic and handed Hibari the letter before running back out and closing the door.

_'Hn...What was that about?'_ Hibari wondered at the discreet actions.

Opening the letter and reading the contents, Hibari's mood got a lot worse. The letter said that the Herbivore, Tsunayoshi, got taken and it was thanks to him that it happened. The guys Hibari beat up a few days before in the lobby? They were part of an organized gang very well known and one Hibari had been trying to catch for quite a while now. One of the guys Hibari beat were able to call their boss before the police came and told them what happened and who he was going to visit.

Hibari grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and told Kusakabe to call the police, saying where he was going. The Skylark stalked out of the reception room, making the students that were in the hall cower as they felt the aura Hibari was emitting.

In the note it said that he had to go to the abandoned theatre at the end of town that was due for construction any day now. And that's where he was going. So Hibari walked down to the desired meeting place, and you could tell that it was not going to end with a happy ending.

The walls of the there were crumbling and there were rocks on the grass. The windows that were out front were broken and littered over the lawn that was out front. Stalking up to the door Hibari made quick work of everybody in the room before moving on.

It took all of 10 minutes to get rid of all the supposed threats against Hibari as he made his way deeper and deeper into the theatre. As he opened the door to the end of the hall, the first thing Hibari saw was Tsuna tied up, close to passing out and bleeding considerably from his chest and head, on the ground at someone's feet.

Hibari felt sickened at the state Tsuna was in right now. Not because Hibari thought he was weak but because he was angry with himself and whoever did this to Tsuna. Tsuna noticed the door opened and raised his head to see, bad mistake on Tsuna's part.

When the leader of the pack, **I don't want to give him a name so he's going to be Joe**, saw Tsuna move, he kicked him to make him stop. Joe loved torturing people, it was his favourite pastime. Tsuna was the most fun from the screams that erupted from him. Hibari was livid by then.

"Herb- Tsunayoshi, are you okay?" Hibari asked cautiously, trying to gouge how Joe would react.

"I'm just peachy." Tsuna groaned as he shifted his position. Joe looked over in disgust.

"I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?" Joe said as he picked Tsuna up by the hair. Tsuna flushed when he heard what Joe said, Hibari's face was also dusted light pink.

"No, we're not dating. We're…friends." Tsuna said looking down awkwardly. He didn't know what he was to Hibari.

"Now would you give Tsunayoshi back to me so I can take care of him? I would hate to ruin my tonfas with your blood." Hibari's lip curled dangerously as he said the last part sarcastically.

"Oh, so you would be upset if I did…This?" Joe pulled switch blade from his pocket and flipped it open. Pointing the blade towards Tsuna's eye, drawing blood as he trailed up and down lightly, just enough to make Tsuna cry out and scratch his eye but not enough to do damage.

"Yes, very much so." Hibari lost his patience and attacked Joe. Despite the big words Joe used, he was no match against an angry Hibari.

The police were coming in to arrest the unconscious "guards" when Hibari picked Tsuna up and carried him piggy back style. Tsuna would stay in the hospital for a day for observation. Then Hibari would take care of him since Hibari felt bad that Tsuna was hurt because of him.

* * *

Tsuna had been discharged the day before and he was currently sleeping in his room. Hibari had come to check on him from time to time. Tsuna was steadily more and more nervous around Hibari.

Tsuna had a secret that he told no one. It was that he's gay. He knew it from childhood that he was. He never told anyone and it was his most safely guarded secret. Now it was going to light with Hibari near him.

Tsuna had never been in a relationship before. So to suddenly feel like he did with Hibari felt weird to him. He only really knew the guy for about a week. His father had just about abandoned him. When his mom died, his father never even came to the funeral. That led to a little spark of hate inside Tsuna. He didn't like the feeling though, yet he couldn't stop it.

It had been a week since the incident with the gang. Tsuna was still sore and was just starting to be able to move again. His eye was already healed and there was only going to be a scar that was barely visible.

When Hibari came to Tsuna's apartment and take care of Tsuna, there was always a shred of guilt in those grey eyes. Hibari tried to hide it but Tsuna always saw it.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out deciding to ask why he looked guilty.

"Hn, what is it Herbivore?" Hibari was handing Tsuna a glass of water.

"Why, whenever you look at me, do you look guilty?"

Hibari almost dropped the glass. The Skylark tried hard to regain his composure. "How did you know?"

"W-Well, whenever you look at me, I noticed you had a shred of guilt in your eyes. S-Sorry." Tsuna fidgeted under the sharp gaze.

"Hn, I'll be back later. If you even think about getting out of bed you have another thing coming." Hibari left the apartment to collect the homework he missed at school.

Tsuna tried to keep himself busy with sleeping but he just couldn't get back to sleep. All he could think about was Hibari and how cute he looked flustered. That made Tsuna blush crimson. Tsuna had fallen _hard _for Hibari and there was no going back now.

After an hour of just sitting there, he decided to start painting. He needed some money to pay off his hospital bills anyways, so he'll just paint the bast thing he can. Getting up painfully, Tsuna walked down the hall and into his studio.

_'I'm going to have to buy some more paint and paint brushes.' _Tsuna mused as he got ready to paint his picture.

As Tsuna started painting he heard a door open and close somewhere inside of the apartment. Thinking nothing of it, Tsuna continued painting. The door to Tsuna's studio opened and a man stepped inside. "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. How may I help you?" Tsuna asked while he continued painting.

"I would like you to come with me. Your father has requested for me to bring you to him."

* * *

**Another chapter done. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm going to update my other stories before I update Crimson Rain so I'm just trying to get it done. **

**I just wanted to say thanks so much for the favourites and followers I've gotten for this story and I hope to continue this for a while. So I wish for everyone to have a good night/day and good health!  
**

**-Gate**


End file.
